


Fluffy Fox, Clever Fox

by obnoxiouslion



Series: FE: Chubs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiouslion/pseuds/obnoxiouslion
Summary: He may not be svelte like most Kitsune, but he's still clever like a fox.|| Modern AU ||Prompts:stuffing/feeding/etc.button popping/seam ripping/etcweighing and/or measuring and/or numbers kinkfat camp AU setting
Series: FE: Chubs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075961
Kudos: 14





	Fluffy Fox, Clever Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Fates is not my strong point in writing...

It didn’t seem to matter how light-hearted he was, or how beautifully maintained he kept his fur, Kaden’s father didn’t see him as fit to take over as chief yet. Everyone loved him, and despite his sometimes air-headed tendencies, he was exceptionally good at speaking with others and handling the duties of chief – which, honestly, was such an outdated title nowadays. The Kitsune had integrated rather well with humans, time marching on and on, and it was almost like they’d never been a hidden people at all! They lived and worked just like everybody else, though they still maintained close ties as a race.

And, _apparently_ , being the next in line as chief of their people, Kaden was expected to look and act like the quintessential Kitsune. He had the acting part down pat, but the looking…? Well, his father seemed to think he didn’t fit the bill.

Most people thought Kitsune were all svelte and lithe. They had to look like models. They had to be pale as moonlight or sun-kissed and glowing. Bushy tails and perfectly pointed ears. Fur with a softness that simply couldn’t be matched or compared to anything else. Kaden certainly had the most luxurious fur around, and he had a pleasant enough tan from his time lounging or playing around outside. But…thin, he was definitely not; not by any definition of the word. Kaden enjoyed life, and most of the time, that meant spoiling himself! He slept in when he could, bought little trinkets that caught his eye, and ate whatever he had a craving for – usually something sweet, like fruity flavored candies.

This carefree style of living, of course, ended up leaving Kaden with a bit more… _ fluff  _ than the average Kitsune. He was delightfully pear-shaped, wide hips and a round ass drawing even more attention to his gorgeous tail and vice versa. Chunky thighs that rubbed together whenever he walked, and meaty calves that were soft to the touch. His belly was soft and malleable and his chest was puffy with starter moobs, but neither were as big a star as his rear end – which suited him just fine. There was nothing better than sashaying around his favorite haunts, feeling eyes immediately go to his ass.

He had it, so why not flaunt it?

But, there was still the problem of being chief.

Kaden had agreed to go to a weight loss and diet correction center. At least, that’s what his father called it, but Kaden knew it was just fat camp for adults. He was humoring the old fox, but he’d only agreed to go on the condition of, if he didn’t end up losing any weight during his time here, his father would give him the chance to prove himself as a good chief despite his weight.

Tit for tat, as it were. Kitsune were good at that sort of thing.

The place wasn’t really all that bad. It was out in the mountains; a shining lake, tons of trails to walk. It was all very scenic! Kaden was actually happy to get out of Hoshido’s busiest, modern city. The food didn’t even taste bad, like he was initially thinking; it was mostly just portion control and hardly any junk food. That’s not to say that there wasn’t  _ any _ . If they met their personal workout and meal goals for the month, they were allowed to request one food item that wasn’t part of their regular diet at the center.

Kaden had stuck to his program – the trainers were all very nice, and he’d caught more than a few lingering touches or looks when they were working with him. He was actually banking on those little moments tonight…

See, he’d purposefully not requested anything for his cheat treat. Ditzy as he could be, Kaden was still a fox, and he could be  _ clever _ . It was easy enough to tell one of his trainers that he’d forgotten to let the staff know what he wanted, and with a little schmoozing, he’d talked his way into getting the codes to the kitchen and food storage. At first, he simply snuck a few things here and there; an apple, a chocolate bar, some cookies or jerky. But, getting a taste of the good stuff – food he’d been craving ever since the day he got there – he slowly started to up the ante.

One night, he snuck an entire pie back to his room. It was a delicious, juicy blueberry one; at best, he would have only been able to request a small slice of it, but he had the whole thing to himself now. After a good while of eating smaller portions, an entire pie was actually a challenge to get through. After one or two thick slices, Kaden was moaning and groaning at the fullness, berry stained hands rubbing futilely at his stomach as he continued to eat. After all, he’d smuggled it from the kitchens, he had to get rid of all the evidence!

Every…last…crumb.

He’d felt sick all through the morning, but that taste and wonderful, warm full feeling was absolutely worth it! So, he kept on sneaking things, going bigger and bolder with his takes as the weeks turned into months. Most of the trainers were baffled at how he was putting on weight, not losing it, and the kitchen staff was starting to get suspicious at all the food going missing. It became a bit of a game to the Kitsune: just how much could he get away with? And just how much weight could he gain while he was supposed to be losing it all? The numbers on the scale at weigh-ins kept going up, and something about seeing a new result was just  _ fun  _ to him.

That’s when Kaden got it into his head to simply eat as much as he possibly could in one night.

Ears on a swivel, he crept through the halls of the stone and wood building. He knew all the noisy floorboards, where there were cameras, and what time staff stopped patrolling around the grounds. He was an easy going guy, but when Kaden wanted something, he knew exactly how to go about getting it.

Entering in the four digit code for the kitchens, Kaden slipped through the door on silent feet, hips brushing the door and doorframe as he did so. Rubbing his hands together, Kaden did a little dance as he surveyed everything the cache of food had to offer him, his belly and thighs jiggling with his erratic movements.

There was just so much to choose from!

He started in on the breakfast things: fruits of all kinds, easy to munch on and light on his stomach. Cereals, and toaster waffles – washed down with plenty of milk and even a swig or two of maple syrup, his mouth left sticky with the sweetness of it. He didn’t feel hungry at this point, but after all the food he’d been nicking, just this was hardly going to fill him up. Next came the premade lunches: salads that he could drown in dressings, sandwiches built with whatever he wanted to stuff between two pieces of bread. All the bread soaked up a good deal of room in his gut, and left him feeling rather bloated, but he wasn’t going to stop now! He hadn’t even made it to his favorite part yet!

Dinner items next, though Kaden did take a little break to munch on a few of the supposedly better for you kettle chips. The salty seasoning and crunch of them were addicting, and they helped to fill in some of the little gaps. This was where he got into the meats and easy to make, instant packaged things. Microwavable rice and orange chicken, fluffy mashed potatoes and all kinds of portioned out meals that he downed in record time.

At this point, Kaden was panting on the cool floor of the kitchen, legs splayed out in front of him and tail curled about his side. This was more than he’d ever eaten in his entire life, and it was definitely showing how much he’d shoved down his throat so far. His stomach was so tightly packed with food, it had rounded out in a hard dome. Rubbing it did little to actually ease the overburdened ache there – besides, it always felt better when someone else did it, but he was all on his lonesome here.

But, he’d made it, he’d reached the point where he could finish this whole night off with his favorite thing: ice cream.

Too full already to bother with eating it properly, Kaden simply nuked it in the microwave until it was melted enough that he could just drink it down like a milkshake. He mixed chocolate and vanilla together, creating a slurry of classic ice cream swirl goodness. Tipping the container back as he stood at the counter, Kaden chugged it. Some spilled past the corners of his mouth, dribbling down to his double chin, but the majority hit its mark in his stomach. It wasn’t entirely a pleasant feeling, being so thoroughly stuffed to the brim, but the taste of it all on his tongue was what kept him going.

Squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to gulp down the semi-cold slush, a series of high pitched  _ tings  _ caught his attention, quickly followed by the feel of the cold counter surface suddenly touching the underside of his gut.

He’d just popped the buttons right off his pajama shirt, his overstuffed belly rushing forward to rest in the open space.

Kaden shivered at the clinical chill seeping into his skin, setting the now empty container of ice cream off to the side as he groped around his belly in a food-drunk sort of manner. He felt absolutely  _ enormous _ , and his gut was squealing at him to stop eating. He almost wanted to ignore it, but the Kitsune was fairly certain that if he ate anything else, he’d make himself well and truly sick.

No, it was best to just leave the mess, and waddle on back to his bed for the remainder of the night. He’d repay them in the morning!


End file.
